The Right Stuff
.jpg|thumb |imagewidth = 300 |previous = Engine Nine, Feelin' Fine! |next = Gulpy, Gulpy Gators!}}The Right Stuff is the second segment of the fourth episode of the Disney Junior series Doc McStuffins, which premiered on March 27, 2012. Summary During an adventure game, Stuffy's tail gets ripped, but he won't ask for help and soon it gets worse as he loses more stuffing from his tail. Recap Doc and the toys are playing a game of explorers outside in the backyard. While playing the game, Stuffy says that he'll prove to everyone that he's a big, brave dragon. But suddenly, Stuffy's tail gets caught in a thorn branch and it rips. Stuffy realizes that his stuffing is leaking out but he worries that if he tells Doc, he wouldn't be considered a big, brave dragon anymore. So he keeps it a secret to himself and goes on with the game. While Lambie is distracting Squeakers with a cuddle, Stuffy decides to try to get by Chilly and go into the lost temple to get the sparkly ball of sparkles away from The Wicked King. But as he goes on the skateboard to go there the stuffing from Stuffy's tail gets caught in the wheels and knocks him off. But he recovers quickly and goes up to Chilly. When Chilly tells him that he cannot go into the lost temple Stuffy roars at him and scares Chilly so much that Chilly lets him go into the temple. But first Stuffy apologizes to Chilly for scaring him. When Chilly follows Stuffy into the temple he sees that Stuffy is losing the stuffing from his tail and tells him to go see Doc as she can help him. But Stuffy says he can't as big, brave dragons don't ask for help. Cast *Kiara Muhammad as Doc McStuffins *Lara Jill Miller as Lambie *Robbie Rist as Stuffy *Loretta Devine as Hallie *Jess Harnell as Chilly and The Wicked King *Gary Anthony Williams as Mr. McStuffins Songs *Everyone Gets Hurt Sometimes *I Feel Better Quotes :For more quotes, see the episode's transcript :Stuffy: After all, I am a dragon and dragons are very, very brave. :Lambie: Real dragons are brave, Stuffy. But you're a stuffed dragon. :Stuffy: I'm just as brave as they are. :Lambie: As brave as a real dragon? :Stuffy: I am. I'll prove it. :Stuffy: (After his tail rips) Oh, no! My stuffing is leaking out. :Doc: Stuffy, are you OK? :Stuffy: Of course I'm OK. Why wouldn't I be okay? :Doc, Stuffy and Lambie: We'll search through ocean, sky or cave. Adventurers are very brave. :Chilly: Halt! You can't go into the lost temple. :Stuffy: Roar! :Chilly: Oh, OK! OK, just go in already. Whew, that was scary, Stuffy. :Stuffy: That's how we dragons do it. And sorry I scared you, Chilly. :Chilly: Oh, it's okay. I get scared of lots of things. :Lambie: Ooh! Stuffy, you lost all of the stuffing out of your tail. You have to tell Doc. :Stuffy: Lambie, I can't. Brave dragons don't go running for help every time they get a boo-boo. :Lambie: Oh, Stuffy! Even brave dragons need help sometimes. :Stuffy: Doc, I think there might be something wrong with my tail. :Doc: (Looks at Stuffy's tail) Oh, Stuffy, what happened? :Stuffy: Well... You threw me up super high, and then, rip, my tail catches on a branch. And stuffing was falling out, and I held my tail shut. And then I got on the skateboard, but the stuffing got in the wheels, and then I went, "whoo! whoa! wham!" And then I roared at Chilly, and he said, Chilly "Your stuffing's falling out," voice but I was a brave dragon and got the sparkly ball of sparkles. But the king put a spell on us and, "zing, zing!" And then I came out here, and... heavily and my tail was all flat. :Doc: But why didn't you tell me? :Stuffy: I guess I was afraid to. I wanted you to think that I was a big, brave dragon. :Doc: You are brave. It's very brave to ask for help. :Lambie: That's what I told him. Trivia *'Diagnosis': Flattail-itis. *'Toys that debut in this episode': The Wicked King. *In this episode, Doc roars a lot like Stuffy. She sometimes does this after Stuffy roars. *In this episode, Lambie was on 2 legs in 4 scenes. *Lambie also sings "Everyone Gets Hurt Sometimes" in the Doc Files episode "Can't Keep a Good Hippo Down" *Stuffy did Chilly’s voice for the first time. Gallery * The Right Stuff/Gallery Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes about Stuffy Category:Episodes where I Feel Better was sung Category:Episodes where Doc doesn't sing at all